Venusaur
|-|Venusaur= |-|Shiny Venusaur= |-|Mega Venusaur= |-|Shiny Mega Venusaur= |-|Ivysaur= |-|Shiny Ivysaur= |-|Bulbasaur= |-|Shiny Bulbasaur= Summary Venusaur is final evolution of the Kanto starter Bulbasaur. The large flower on Venusaur's back is used to catch the sun's rays and convert them into energy, which causes the flower to take on colors that are more vibrant. The flower releases a soothing scent that attracts Pokémon and soothes the emotions of people and Pokémon alike. This scent becomes stronger after a rainy day. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, but has been known to inhabit grasslands. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Venusaur, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies, usually male Age: Varies Classification: Poison Grass Pokémon, Seed Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Can absorb sunlight and portions of the opponent's life force to heal itself, and Can put the opponent to sleep, Loses weakness to Fire and Ice attacks (As Mega Venusaur), Mega Evolution, Statistics Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magic and Sleep Manipulation, Limited Reactive Power Level (Overgrow makes the user much more powerful when it's close to being defeated) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Charmander) | Large Town level (Comparable to Charmeleon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to attacks from Magnemite) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Charmeleon) | Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with Gyarados). Higher via Chlorophyll ability (Boosts speed in sunlight). Lightspeed attack speed with Solar Beam | At least Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Faster than before). Lightspeed attack speed with Solar Beam Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can move boulders with HM Strength, superior to Mantyke) | Class 50 | Class 100 (The weight of the flower on Venusaur's back causes its legs to become sturdier in order to support both its own body weight and the weight of it's flower, which is 100 kg and 155.5 kg respectively) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures confusion once), Venusaurite Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Fire, Psychic, Ice and Flying based attacks | Same as before minus Fire and Ice Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Overgrow:' Powers up Grass-type moves when the Pokémon's HP is low. *'Chlorophyll (Hidden Ability):' Boosts the Pokémon's Speed stat in sunshine. *'Thick Fat (Mega Venusaur):' The Pokémon is protected by a layer of thick fat, which halves the damage taken from Fire- and Ice-type moves. Attacks: Level-Up Moves: *'Seed Bomb:' The user slams a barrage of hard-shelled seeds down on the target from above. *'Petal Dance:' The user attacks the target by scattering petals for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused. *'Amnesia:' The user temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns. It sharply raises the user's Sp. Def stat. *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Growl:' The user growls in an endearing way, making opposing Pokémon less wary. This lowers their Attack stat. *'Leech Seed:' A seed is planted on the foe. It steals some HP from the foe to heal the user on every turn. *'Vine Whip:' The target is struck with slender, whip-like vines to inflict damage. *'Poison Powder:' The user scatters a cloud of poisonous dust that poisons the target. *'Sleep Powder:' The user scatters a big cloud of sleep-inducing dust around the target. *'Take Down:' A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the target. This also damages the user a little. *'Razor Leaf:' Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the opposing Pokémon. Critical hits land more easily. *'Sweet Scent:' A sweet scent that harshly lowers opposing Pokémon's evasiveness. *'Growth:' The user's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats. *'Double-Edge:' A reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damages the user quite a lot. *'Worry Seed:' A seed that causes worry is planted on the target. It prevents sleep by making the target's Ability Insomnia. *'Synthesis:' The user restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Petal Blizzard:' The user stirs up a violent petal blizzard and attacks everything around it. *'Solar Beam:' In this two-turn attack, the user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the next turn. Egg Moves: *'Charm:' The user gazes at the target rather charmingly, making it less wary. This harshly lowers its Attack stat. *'Curse:' The user raises its Attack and Defense stats while lowering its speed stat. *'Endure:' The user endures any attack with at least 1 HP. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. *'Giga Drain:' A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. *'Grass Whistle:' The user plays a pleasant melody that lulls the target into a deep sleep. *'Grassy Terrain:' The user turns the ground to grass for five turns. This restores the HP of Pokémon on the ground a little every turn and powers up Grass type-moves. *'Ingrain:' The user lays roots that restore its HP on every turn. Because it's rooted, it can't switch out. *'Leaf Storm:' The user whips up a storm of leaves around the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat. *'Magical Leaf:' The user scatters curious leaves that chase the target. This attack never misses. *'Nature Power:' This attack makes use of nature's power. Its effects vary depending on the user's environment. *'Power Whip:' The user violently whirls its vines, tentacles, or the like to harshly lash the target. *'Skull Bash:' The user tucks in its head to raise its Defense stat on the first turn, then rams the target on the next turn. *'Sludge:' Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. This may also poison the target. Special Moves: *'Frenzy Plant:' The user slams the target with an enormous tree. The user can't move on the next turn. Key: Bulbasaur | Ivysaur | Venusaur | Mega Venusaur Others Notable Victories: Boba Fett (Star Wars) Boba Fett's Profile (Bulbasaur and Legends Boba Fett were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Plant Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Board Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters